<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A special day by Sapphicadhder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189611">A special day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicadhder/pseuds/Sapphicadhder'>Sapphicadhder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD, Al loves pjo and I'll fight yall on that, Albus Potter has adhd, Can be seen as canon compliant or divergence (up to the reader), Comic Con, Cosplays, F/F, M/M, Questioning, Teddy isn't a fan of muggle vehicles, Trans!Scorpius, adhd!Al, like one or two curse words are used, nonbinary boy!Albus, set in the summer before 6th year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicadhder/pseuds/Sapphicadhder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Albus hyperfixates on pjo, Scorbus and their favourite third wheel go to muggle comic con, they make some new friends and they might just participate in the cosplay contest. Ft trans!Scorpius, adhd!Al and questioning Albus+nonbinary boy!Al who uses he/they pronouns.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Scorbus Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A special day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Thanks for giving this a try. This fic was purely self indulgent and I am not one bit ashamed. I do feel bad cause the first part is more Al centric than Scorbus per se but by the middle/end there are some cute Scorbus scenes. Once again:<br/>1)constructive criticism is appreciated! I'm still a newbie<br/>2)salamat kay x para gawin akong beta rinrin-obliviate ! (Thanks so much to rinrin-obliviate for being my beta!)<br/>3)there are some more notes at the end, mentioning my next project<br/>Enjoy💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Albus had a problem. He was obsessed with some muggle books about this kid named Percy Jackson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy gave him the first book for his 12th birthday and he's been hyperfixating on them ever since. He begged his parents to buy him all the other books...sequels, solo books, mini books, everything. His parents bought him a few (instead of immediately buying them all at once like Albus wanted); he didn't actually end up waiting though because as soon as his aunt Hermione heard about his passion for those books she went on a shopping spree and bought all the others for him, claiming that it could be the birth of a passion for reading. Albus remembers that day perfectly; the moment she put the bags down he jumped up to give her a bone crushing hug as she laughed and hugged him back. He also remembers his mom's super funny unimpressed look as she stated that Hermione was spoiling him. It was a really fond memory that always made him warm on the inside when he thought about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting all the books he had wanted merch; for every birthday and holiday he'd ask for it, not that everyone listened to him but at least a few people did. Thus his collection was now up to 3 shirts, 2 hoodies, 1 Camp Halfblood necklace, a pen shaped like Percy's riptide, a small decorative trident the size of a glass, a bookmark, a ring similar enough to Nico's along with an aviator jacket and a Ramones shirt also inspired by the latter, a NY hat like Annabeth's, a small Festus toy and a Bessie the Ophiotaurus small adorable plushie...but was that enough for Albus? Merlin </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Which is why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> he learned about muggle "comic cons," he decided that he had to attend one and dress up for the occasion. It was what muggles usually call a “cosplay", which seemed very interesting at the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He prepared and then read a speech for his parents in which he explained that there was no harm in letting him try to go to one. At first his mom hadn't been really keen on saying yes but she had softened up once her husband took Albus' side. Unfortunately his happiness had been short lived because he soon learned that most muggle comic cons in England happened during the school year and the rest were all sold out. He was devastated initially, feeling like he was left with no choice but to move on and try not to think about it....until a certain someone managed to snatch 3 tickets for one of those summer comic cons. That certain someone? You'd probably think his dad or maybe another relative right? Well, if you did think that then sorry to break it to you but no, the tickets just happened to come from Scorpius's father: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Draco Malfoy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Everyone, including Albus, was confused by the fact that out of all people, it was Draco who found a way to get his hands on some comic con tickets. Albus wouldn't complain though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Scorpius was having a not so small crisis because he didn't know what to get his boyfriend for his 16th birthday...which was months and months away at the time. Then again Scorpius had always been one for preparing in advance. Anyway, he told Albus that during his crisis mode he had accidentally knocked to the floor Albus' riptide pen and that had given him the idea so the very next day he had sent a letter to his dad. Scorpius also told him that Draco had actually been on board with it immediately, everyone knew he had a soft spot for that short messy haired boy he often called his "future son in law" (which definitely didn't make the two boys blush every single time). Albus had almost exploded of happiness but after a lot of squealing, hugs and thank yous he noticed something...the tickets were three, not two. Draco quickly explained that the third ticket was for Teddy. After all, the two of them needed "adult" supervision and Teddy was also into all of that " weird muggle stuff" as Draco put it. Albus could argue against Teddy being classified as an adult but honestly, as long as he got to go he didn't care about anything else. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's </span>
  </em>
  <span>how they ended up in a pretty full and not super clean muggle bus...not the most thrilling of experiences but worth it for the con, although not everyone agreed on that…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I changed my mind. This is hell and I shouldn't have come. I'm regretting this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus was regretting something too, and it was how he should have complained against Teddy going with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you stop being such a downer? We've only been here for 10 minutes and in another 10 or so we'll get there. Weren't you the 'adult'? Then start acting like one, Merlin…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well it's a bit hard to be positive when surrounded by so many sweaty m-" Teddy stopped himself and then leaned towards Albus and Scorpius to whisper "muggles in a frankly hygienically concerning and slow as fuck vehicle. I mean, come on Scorpius at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to agree that this sucks right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus turned to Scorpius with a glare that yelled:</span>
  <em>
    <span> I swear if you agree with him…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...think it is nice to… experience new things. Plus, Al is right. We're almost there. Just hang on tight...literally, don't loosen your grip or you might fall with all this shaking and bouncing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See? Scorpius agrees with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy couldn't look more unconvinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think that counts. Scorpius goes along with everything that involves you. Also, he's a chronic people pleaser." He then turned to Scorpius."Sorry mate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No you're right…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy pointed at Scorpius while looking at Albus."See? Point proven."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pft, whatever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus closed his eyes, only for a second though, he couldn't risk falling, and thought about positive things to lighten his mood. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> let Teddy's complaining ruin his mood for him and then by default his day too. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes again and checked how many bus stops were left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look! Only two bus stops left, do you think you can make it you big toddler?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright, fine. I'll shut up. But for the record: next time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> I agree to a next time, we're walking cause anything is better than…" he stopped to look around as he made a disgusted face and continued "...this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great! Deal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes passed, they got off the bus and started walking to the venue where the con was held. They entered, showing their tickets to a staff member, and stared in awe. They weren't sure where to start so they went to an info point near the entrance and got a map of the venue that also had some information about the schedule for different activities. They briefly glanced at the map and let Albus decide what to do first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have the whole day to spend here so I say first we just walk around for a bit through the artists section, then we can go look at the official merch stands because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately</span>
  </em>
  <span> need more and then…" He paused to look at the pamphlet again. "...oh! There's a panel with some of the voice actors from atla! We </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see that one!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Atla?" Asked Scorpius with a confused expression, then his face changed as he had an epiphany, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that cartoon about the kid with the arrow on his head? Right, sorry but anyway yeah that seems fun!" As Scorpius turned to Teddy. "What about you? Is there anything you specifically wanna do?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy took the map from Albus to look at it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm...let's see…oh wait yeah. There's this comic artist that has a short panel followed by an autograph session. Do you guys mind if we check that out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, you know I love art so it'd be cool to hear someone who's in the field talk about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus had taken up a passion for drawing that quite frankly surprised almost everyone because drawing requires a lot of patience, something Albus kind of lacked, but he was actually pretty good at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if I read that well," Albus said, pointing at the map in Teddy's hands. "She's drawn a few Spiderman comics and some Batman ones right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't read those particular issues yet but I love those superheroes, so why not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue haired boy smiled at Albus before facing the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you Scorp? You okay with that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! You both know I'm still quite uninformed about these…</span>
  <em>
    <span>muggle things,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he said, lowering his voice at the mere mention of Muggles. "So I don't have any particular requests really." He ended with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And like that they headed out for the artists section. The art section was bigger than he thought. There were multiple corridors all filled with little booths selling fanart and unofficial merch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus was mesmerised really, every single art piece was so beautiful in his opinion. The people were also extremely nice, he got to talk briefly with a lot of artists and bought a few things here and there. Some artists had small "business" cards with info about where to find them. Albus didn't have one of those box muggle devices but they did own a computer at home; Ginny wasn't really fond of it but Harry and Hermione insisted that they at least needed one of those to keep up with the times or something like that, which is how the entire Weasley can ended up with a computer per house. So he made sure to get one of those cards from everyone who had them. That way he could look at their art again at home with no rush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus was afraid that Scorpius and Teddy would feel bored since they had no interest in art, but Scorpius actually seemed plenty fascinated by all of it. Teddy wasn't as excited but he reassured Albus that he wasn't bored either. He even bought himself a few pins with superhero fanart on them. Though, to be fair it was hard to match Scorpius' excitement; his boyfriend was the most cheerful and positive person Albus knew and he absolutely loved him for it. The cutest thing was when Scorpius would see a lego statue, he'd demand for the three of them to take a muggle photo with it (using Teddy's box device) even if he didn't know who that particular character was. Albus thought the statues were really cool, and he absolutely melted at Scorpius' reactions, but in his humble opinion the most amazing thing ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be the cosplayers. Every single costume was so fantastic! Albus had joined other fandoms thanks to his Percy Jackson phase so he was able to recognise a lot of cosplays but he was also fascinated by the ones he didn't recognise, he just loved them all. Which is why, and this shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone, he was also doing a cosplay. Of what character? Well…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OH MY GODS! HI, sorry, I'm Elly. I LOVE your Nico cosplay! He's one of my comfort characters, honestly he's the best. And you really got his vibe! Sorry, I'm being weird right? I'm just really excited, you're the first Nico cosplayer I've seen today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus was caught off guard and immediately flushed from being put on a spot. Social interactions were really hard for him, and usually stressful too, because of his adhd, but the girl seemed really nice and excited so he tried to quickly recover to not seem rude and dampen her mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was opening his mouth to answer he saw her look to his right, where Scorpius was staring at the scene with a weird and confused look, and her eyes grew wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WAIT. Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> Will? This is so cool! I love couple's costumes, they're so cute." As soon as she said that Scorpius' cheeks turned as red as Albus'. Then the girl grinned and added "My partner and I are also doing one. They're at a booth now, I think she was getting some art…" She looked around, waved at another cosplayer who Albus assumed was her partner and then turned back to them, "Oh there they are! Sorry but actually would you guys mind if we took a photo together once she gets here? We love Nico and you know, Will and Solangelo as a ship too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus couldn't see who she had pointed to but he had an idea of what cosplay her partner might be wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Umm, yeah, of course. We'd love to, right Scorp?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Definitely! Oh wait, where are my manners, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Scorpius!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'm Albus but you can just call me Al." Lately he had been feeling a bit self conscious about his not so common name so he usually went by Al.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a pleasure!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way thanks, I'm glad I did Nico justice. He's my fave too so…and I uh, well it's nice to meet another pjo fan." Said Albus while playing with the skull ring he was wearing for the Nico cosplay. He was also wearing some black combat boots that he adored, black ripped jeans, a Ramones shirt and an aviator jacket on which his grandma Molly had sewed a rainbow patch on. Meanwhile his boyfriend was wearing a Camp Halfblood shirt and a Camp Halfblood necklace he had borrowed from Albus, a rubber bracelet with the trans flag and the words "trans rights are human rights" on it which he wore often to show his pride, some white knee length shorts and white shoes. He also carried a small box (with a little handle they had created and taped to it to hold it better) which they had painted to look like an emergency kit since Will works in the infirmary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way I love your cosplay too! Adora right? I'm assuming your partner's dressed as Catra then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl chuckled and in a fake mocking tone said "What?! No way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you guess?" She also put her hands on her cheeks and made the funniest expression. The three of them started laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus felt a mix of excitement and awkwardness. He was excited due to the praise for their cosplays and also because he loved meeting fellow lgbtq+ folks; he thought it was really cool how the girl used both of her partner's pronouns in the same sentence when the opportunity presented itself, he had actually been questioning some things for quite some time now and he thought he wanted to give a shot at using both he/him </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> they/them pronouns and maybe identifying as a non binary boy. The awkwardness on the other hand was due to being bad at social interactions and also having already forgotten the girl's name. Albus always said that his adhd is "allergic" to remembering people's names when they meet and maybe he had a point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey um by the way sorry but like I have adhd so a really shitty memory but could you repeat your name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh don't worry about it! My name's Elly. Also my partner's autistic and I know autism and adhd have a lot of things in common so really, don't worry. Actually, sorry about jumping you before. That probably wasn't great for a neurodivergent person." Elly explained, scratching her neck and looking sheepishly to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No it's fine really! I was just caught off guard, that's all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elly's partner took a bit of time getting to them because they were pretty far and the place was crowded so Albus used it as an opportunity to quickly scan the place for Teddy. They had separated for a few minutes so he could go to the bathroom, which shouldn't take too much time so he was probably heading back already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elly's partner arrived and immediately gawked at the two boys' cosplays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam these are Al and Scorpius and Al and Scorpius this is Sam."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly exchanged "hi’s” and “hello’s” before admiring each other’s costumes. "Wow you guys really nailed the whole Solangelo cosplay!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus' cheeks flushed again from Sam’s praise but he happily answered "and you two with Catradora!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I actually asked them if we could take a photo together and they said yes! So...poses!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended up taking multiple photos with various poses: some serious ones for safety, some funny ones just for laughs and a few in poses that their characters would probably do. Albus gave them his email so they could send him the photos and he'd have them at home on the computer. After that they chatted for a bit and realised that their schedules were pretty similar, so once Teddy arrived and the boys introduced the couple to him, they decided to hang out together for the rest of the day except for an hour or so where they had different activities planned. They agreed upon meeting again at the info point after both activities were over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them had anything specific in mind for the second half of the day, so they compromised on picking two more panels, joining some comic signing sessions and most importantly...participating in the cosplay contest. Elly and Sam, who Albus had learned identifies as a nonbinary girl, said that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to participate and truthfully Albus agreed because their cosplays were just too good for them to not participate. However his boyfriend and him weren't exactly planning on participating. At first they wanted to attend the cosplay contest as onlookers because they were both really shy, but in the end the girls persuaded them to participate. To be fair, Albus had been convinced only because he learned that the top 10 best cosplays got prizes (the higher the number the bigger the prize obviously) and, not to be modest but, his Nico cosplay was pretty decent. Sure, Scorpius's Will could've used a bit more effort but at least Albus had a shot. The only one who wasn't going to participate was Teddy because he wasn't really wearing a cosplay. He just had a shirt on with a superhero symbol on it...Nightwing was it? Yeah, something like that thought Albus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                        ~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the artist section they went to the merch stands like planned, which took more time than they originally thought because Albus and the girls bought a lot of things. Then they parted ways for an hour or so when they went to different panels, once they met up again they all played a few arcade games (Teddy was absolutely nailing them and kicking everyone's ass) and then they went to a nearby fast food where they ate lunch and talked, before going back to the con venue they also bought some milkshakes...basically, they were having the time of their lives and the day wasn't even over yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus was truly happy but also surprised because he didn't expect to be able to have so much fun with people he barely knew but he was just really vibing with Sam, after all both of them were neurodivergent and Albus even asked them about being a non binary girl and using multiple pronouns which lead to him opening up to her and telling her about his questioning; the others were walking ahead and having a heated friendly discussion about which superhero was hotter so Albus was pretty sure they couldn't hear him (he had already told Scorpius about that stuff but he wanted to tell Teddy another time, he was pretty sure he'd take it well but still). Sam was actually really helpful, Albus decided to try using both he/him </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> they/them pronouns and identifying as a nonbinary boy for a while to see if it fit (spoiler alert: it did). He was happy and relieved, he couldn't stop thanking her. Sam smiled and quickly hugged him, asking his permission first which Albus highly appreciated, and told him "no problem! Glad I was able to help. I obviously know how complicated these things are cause I went through them myself and I definitely could've used some sort of guidance back then so I'm really honoured to have been yours and I know we haven't known each other for long but I'm really proud of you". Yep, Albus "definitely" didn't have tears in his eyes which he also "definitely" didn't clear away with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They jogged to rejoin the others and the more time Albus observed Elly and Sam the more he thought that they were kind of like a sapphic version of Albus and Scorpius. Sam and Albus clearly had a lot of things in common and Elly was just like a way more extroverted version of Scorpius… expect that she was cis, female, bi/pan and black whereas Scorpius was trans, male, gay and white so maybe not exactly the same as Scorpius but their personalities sure matched a lot; aside from Elly's lack of shyness she still held a lot of resemblance to the blonde: they were both really nice, they both got really excited about almost everything, they both rambled a lot and they were both nerdy and really smart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they chuckled amongst themselves</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> time unknowingly passed and before they knew it, it was time for the cosplay contest. Was Albus ready for it? Costume wise: yes. Emotionally: ...different talk. He was excited but...also highly nervous. He was really shy but for the contest he'd have to walk on a stage and give a short one minute "presentation," which consisted in acting like the character they were cosplaying. Scorpius had decided to drop out last minute because of that, he just didn't feel comfortable enough having to "act" in front of so many people he didn't even know. They were all a bit sad but they understood and didn't push him. While they were sitting in the audience waiting for their turn Scorpius looked uneasy, Albus was a bit confused as to why since he had already dropped out of the contest and therefore didn't have to do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really I'm sorry." Said Scorpius looking away from Albus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean about what? About dropping out last minute…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius was avoiding Albus' gaze and had a face that resembled that of a puppy who had been kicked. Albus secretly found it adorable but he knew his boyfriend felt bad so he tried to reassure him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you not to worry about that ok? It's fine, seriously. Honestly</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> the only reason why I'm doing this is cause I want a prize but believe me, otherwise I wouldn't have signed up. And you know it too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I guess…" continued Scorpius as he glanced down at his feet, looking as convincing as Lily and James when they tried to deny they were behind a prank even if there was actual proof it was them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus grabbed Scorpius' hands and kissed them both once. The blonde immediately smiling and turning as red as a tomato, they had been dating for a few months but he still got flustered about these things sometimes and Albus couldn't blame him; one time Scorpius kissed him on the cheek right when James was entering a room and Albus wanted to bury himself but he wasn't embarrassed about showing affection in public if it was to calm down his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius finally looked up and met Albus' sea green eyes with his stormy grey ones and nodded, accompanied by a smile Albus knew to be real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," Albus kissed him on the forehead for good measure. As he did that he could feel a couple of people behind them gushing at the small sign of affection and muttering something that Albus made out along the lines of "they are literally Solangelo, that's so cute!".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The staff had given him and the girls numbers, after 10/15 ish minutes they were called to stand in the small line near the stage. The girls were really excited, especially Elly who radiated energy from every corner, so they bolted out of their seats and led the way; Albus shakily followed them with only the tiniest bit of reluctance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line was moving pretty fast given that the presentations could only be a minute long so before they knew it, it was time for his new friends to go up on stage. They did the presentation together since it was a couple’s costume and Albus thought it was adorable. They recreated a quicker and smaller catradora fight with some fan favourite quotes and they received one of the biggest applauds from the audience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it was Albus’ turn. Albus had quoted some fan favourite quotes like Elly and Sam had done and it turned out to be really fun. Even though the presentation had been over before he had realised it, he was surprised but pleased to notice that the applause they had given him was also quite big. Once he got off the stage, he high-fived Sam and Elly who had been waiting for him and together they walked back to their seats. Albus was grinning from ear to ear as he walked over to his boyfriend and Teddy. A lot of people offered him high fives or complimented his cosplay. Albus was rarely hyped up by anyone other than Scorpius so that was definitely a new and welcomed experience which he wanted to relive over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Al! That was great!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus smiled sheepishly and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah good job mate" said Teddy while ruffling Albus' hair. He turned to Elly and Sam to address them. "You too! I haven't seen that show but it really looked cool. From the applause you received I'm sure I'm not the only one that agrees."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah your fight was so cool for such a short presentation!" Scorpius was beaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awww thanks" Elly answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad I didn't freeze, I was so afraid of that." Sam muttered, relief evident in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus had to agree on that. "Oh I know what you mean, as I was walking on the ramp to get to the stage I thought I was gonna forget every single quote."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, then thank god we didn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you mean…" Albus grinned and continued "thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone sent him an unimpressed but also lowkey amused glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...really Al? That has got to be the worst joke you've ever told" Teddy teased while slightly laughing and shaking his head. He then added "that's some Harry level of jokes and you know your dad's joke are just a tragedy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus rolled his eyes...his jokes were better than his dad's...probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mate I'm not even sure that qualifies as a joke" Sam replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hate to agree there" Elly added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus turned to Scorpius in mock offence and asked him "Scorp, at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think it was funny right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...my amazing boyfriend, my best friend of almost six years, one of my favourite people in the whole world...I don't think you want me to answer that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on! You've told jokes way worse than that, whatever." Albus moved his hand as if to squash an invisible fly and said "You people don't have a sense of humor." He tried to keep looking "angry" but after a few seconds they all burst down in laughter, they lowered their volume once a few people "shushed" them; Albus usually would've felt embarrassed but he was still too high on laughter to feel any embarrassment whatsoever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the last cosplayer did his presentation, a member of the staff walked on stage and announced that the voting would start so people lined up to vote. There were three different lines, to speed things up, but a few people stayed seated and didn't vote; Albus, Ellie and Sam decided not to vote either since they participated, Teddy was "too tired from all this walking" to stand in line and Scorpius didn't want to stand in line alone so none of them cast a vote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus was hoping to win, and he knew Sam and Elly were too, but he didn't want to get his hopes up so while they were waiting to learn the winners Albus suggested they played something. Teddy proposed "20 questions" and everyone agreed. It turned out to be quite fun because it gave them a chance to really get to know Elly and Sam, and vice versa too. They were so caught up in their group conversation that they almost missed the announcer saying they had counted the votes. From the corner of his eye Albus could see Elly and Sam holding hands, he took inspiration from them and held Scorpius' hand with one of his and with the other he crossed his fingers hoping to at least get 10th place. He didn't know what the prizes would be, nonetheless he really wanted one for some reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Albus' utter surprise and joy he actually got 8th place, while Elly got 3rd one and Sam 4th. As soon as his name was announced his friends shook him and patted him in the back while Scorpius squeezed his hand which finally managed to snap him out of his thoughts and back to reality. He also high-fived Sam and Elly, who were shrieking in delight at the wonderful announcement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all 10 winners had been announced the staff member that was at the mic asked them to walk up to the stage again to receive their gifts. Albus got three signed comic books, a cartoon plushie, one superhero action figure and a 30% discount that could be used in one official stand merch of his choosing. Sam got five signed comic books, two cartoon plushies, two superhero action figures and also a discount code while Elly won five signed comic books, two cartoon plushies, three superhero action figures and a 50% discount. All in all Albus was pretty happy with his prizes but the best thing was the feeling that came with winning. Technically he had won a contest at Hogwarts that same year but that felt...different, he wasn’t sure why though but maybe it had to do with the fact that at Hogwarts people acted like him winning something was good but...weird, whereas here people simply sincerely congratulated him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus was so happy that once he put his prizes in Teddy's backpack he jumped to hug Scorpius and then went on his tiptoes to kiss his unfairly tall boyfriend, his hands holding the blonde's neck down. Scorpius was initially caught off guard, but he quickly recovered and kissed the green eyed boy back as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Albus had this amazing, warm feeling all over his body and once his lips connected with his boyfriend's soft ones the feeling amplified. Albus was so giddy that he forgot where they were and almost missed Teddy clearing his throat as if to tell them to dial it down. Scorpius slowly detached his face from Albus' and gave him what Albus called his "signature angel smile." The smile...that damn smile made Albus want to kiss him again. He was about to lean in for another kiss when someone caught his arm and lightly pulled him away from Scorpius. Albus turned around to see it had been Teddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys are hella cute but I'm here to supervise </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> chaperone so please let's keep it pg13." Albus felt his cheeks burn hotter than the sun. He shrugged off Teddy's hold, crossing his arms over his chest and murmured a "sod off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear Elly, Sam and Scorpius laughing and he bet Teddy was rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Teddy and the girls busied themselves with examining the map to remember what their next stop was, Albus grabbed Scorpius' hand and blushed even harder when he saw Scorpius' small grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                         ~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the day having fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After leaving the venue at around 8pm, the five of them bought another set of milkshakes and once they completely emptied out their cups, which they definitely dragged out on purpose, they sadly had to say goodbye to each other before parting ways. Albus was really emotional because he had really bonded with Elly and Sam and he was afraid they wouldn't see each other again. Scorpius explained to them the boarding school thing, obviously leaving out the muggle part, so they decided to hang out again before summer ended. Albus felt relieved. Teddy had obviously been invited too which Albus pretended to argue against because "he's an old man, he should hang out with his kind" but they all saw through his act and rolled their eyes. So, after </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty</span>
  </em>
  <span> of hugs and making sure that they had each other's emails (Teddy and the girls also exchanged numbers since he too had one of those weird muggle boxes), they finally exchanged goodbyes and walked in separate directions. The boys were initially supposed to take the tube since most busses didn't pass anymore by that hour but Teddy had a "better" idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Follow me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The underground is the other way…" Scorpius pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. But we're not taking the tube." Teddy was wearing a wild grin which Albus didn’t take that as a good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't like that face you just did." Albus said skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, this'll be fun. And faster."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus doubted that but he was fairly tired. The faster they got home, the better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy led them to an empty road and struck his wand out. At first, Albus had been confused before he realised Teddy was calling for the Knight Bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Muggle transport vehicles are nasty, we all saw that. They're </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> crowded too and on top of that they're so slooooow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man, you're such a baby." Albus scoffed as Scorpius watched the exchange with a clearly amused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> the baby? You're the one complaining about taking the Knight Bus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Teddy finished the sentence he turned around and was greeted by said bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hopped on, hanging on tight so they wouldn't fall from all the shaking and bad driving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus gritted his teeth and angrily whispered "</span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is why I was complaining."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on, this is fun! Right lil Malfoy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhhh...well...I've been...better to say the least but I guess the bright side is that it'll be over soon right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See?" Teddy pointed at Scorpius and by doing so fell and hit his back on one of those beds inside the bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry see what? Oh seeing you fall? Yeah, that was pretty nice!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Funny." Said Teddy dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough they were back home. Scorpius would stay over but Albus figured Teddy would use the floo to go back to his apartment, he was surprised to learn that wasn't the case. Apparently Teddy was going to stay over, staying in James' room who he claimed he hadn't seen "in forever".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple and their third wheel quickly ate some leftovers, seeing as the others had already eaten dinner; though Ginny and Harry stayed behind in the kitchen to wait up for them and pay them company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy and Scorpius told them all about their day. Albus mostly stayed quiet and only occasionally chipped in because he felt too tired to talk. As soon as the excitement of the day had worn off it was like a waterfall of fatigue had washed over him, it was useless to fight it so he succumbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a speed lower of that of a zombie, he made his way upstairs. He went to the bathroom to get ready and then crashed on his bed waiting for his boyfriend to arrive so he cuddle with him; Scorpius had insisted on finishing, with Teddy's help, his retelling of the day to Albus' parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus must've fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes Scorpius was right besides him, lightly and slowly trailing his fingers on Albus' arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey" Albus softly answered with a kindness that was usually only reserved to his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, sorry, didn't mean to wake you up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus yawned and said " 's alright. What" another yawn interrupted his sentence "time is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, late. Probably like  11, maybe even midnight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you still awake?" said Albus while closing his eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know that either, I guess...all the fun from today is still lingering in me so I have too much energy to sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Makes sense."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence lulled the room for a couple of minutes, none of them uttering a word. Scorpius still tracing his fingers on his boyfriend's arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I meant to wait up for you but clearly I failed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus still had his eyes closed but he heard Scorpius chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius hovered over Albus so he could give him a kiss on the nose which made Albus' toes curl and his heart melt. He was so high on Scorpius. </span>
  <span>Albus opened his mouth to properly kiss him, it was a simple peck on the lips but it felt great. It felt warm and soft and safe and reassuring and just...all the positive things Scorpius was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we cuddle?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course Albie." Scorpius was the only person allowed to call him that, anybody else who did that would've been hexed in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde relocated so he could wrap his arms around the smaller boy and rest his head on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus was still in paradise from everything that had happened that day that he didn't even register his own voice saying the words "I love you" out loud. The moment he spoke those words he finally gave in to sleep, leaving for dreamland with a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Congrats on getting through my fic😂. I meant to do 3 Scorbus+adhd!Al one shots for Scorbusfest but ironically adhd got in the way and it took me a bit longer than expected to finish this one. Albus IDying as an enby boy who uses he/they pronouns is 100% based on me cause I'm an enby girl who uses she/they pronouns. Anyway, I just wanted to mention that I'm writing a fic which will take place before this one but after my 1st one (it'll be set in 5th year) and it will be my first multi! As of rn idk how long it would be but I estimate around 13 chapters, released probably twice a week. It'll be a Scorbus slow burn mixed with a lot of adhd!Al so be on the look out for that! And once again tysm to my beta rinrin-obliviate and to everyone who read this and an even bigger thank you to those who leave kudos and comments!</p><p>You can find me on tumblr at @ sapphicfangirll (main) and @ adhdalhc (sideblog for my adhd!Al hc)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>